Home
by ijs.forever13
Summary: The night Klaus returns to Mystic Falls, he crosses paths with a girl who reminded him of a former flame. But when his former lover comes back from her century-long disappearance, Klaus faces a new challenge. Will he push aside his old feelings to make room for new ones? Or will he be forced to choose between the two?
1. Chapter 1

It had been centuries since Klaus had ever stepped foot in the town of Mystic Falls. It was a town like no other. A town filled with rich history, buildings older than the people living there, and Klaus had once called it home. He returned after having to run for so many years, hopefully he could settle once more in his homeland. Though, he is faced with new faces. Faces of those he now calls his enemies. Klaus Mikaelson rarely had any friends, so therefore he trusted only himself. Klaus wasn't alone. His siblings had come along with him - Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. "Hope this time we're not going to fail an attempt to reclaim Mystic Falls, Nik." Rebekah entered the home where she and her brothers were currently staying. Rebekah, despite being the only girl, made a name for herself amongst her brothers. Of course she wasn't going to let the bully her around. "My sweet sister, no one can even come close to hurting us. Let alone, use a weapon that could destroy us." Klaus reassured her. He was sure that they could almost easily take out those who plotted against them. He was too proud to admit his weaknesses, thinking he had none.

"How do you know for sure Nik?" Kol, stubborn as he was, knew his brother's intentions. They all did. He knew what Nik was capable of and seeing how his elder brother held himself, Kol almost instantly laughed at the thought. Almost always did Kol disagree with his brother, and Klaus didn't like it at all. "Kol's right." Elijah, whom they believe was the most honorable brother. Elijah presented himself that way, but he had secrets of his own. He had secrets that he didn't want to fully admit to his siblings. Klaus rolled his eyes at his family, thinking that one day they too may plot against him. Throughout the years, Klaus had always gained or lost their trust with his actions. He didn't care whose side they were on. He could handle things on his own.

Klaus had gone out later that evening for a hunt when he came in contact with a young girl. "Great. You made me lose my dinner." She shoved him out of the way, but that only angered him. Klaus pinned her against one of the large trees with his fangs baring and all. Seeing that she didn't flinch, Klaus marveled at the thought of why this _human_ didn't fear him like the others. She stood before him defensively. She was mad because he interrupted her hunt. Klaus gave a quick once-over, analyzing her features. "Get off." She pushed him off and fled. Quick flashes ran through his mind, reminding him of his last encounter with a girl like her. The same hair, eye color, and the same tone of voice. Her name escaped him, but she looked familiar. He remembered meeting her in New Orleans so long ago.

* * *

 _New Orleans, Louisiana._

 _"How long are we staying here?" Rebekah asked. The four of them - Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah - entered the house they had once called home. Klaus couldn't answer his sister, who sounded almost impatient. He was in no rush to leave New Orleans just yet. He wanted to stay for a little while. He enjoyed the city itself, the people, everything. He was out on the streets one night and smelled blood. He followed the scent to an alleyway, where he saw a young girl at the neck of an innocent bystander. He stood, watching because he dare didn't want to interrupt the girl from having her meal. He saw that she stopped herself, dropping the dead body on the ground. "Why are you watching me?" The girl turned to face him. Her blue eyes ablaze underneath the moonlight. Her jet black hair,_ _shining. Klaus could see the trail of blood running down the side of her mouth, but that he didn't focus too much on. He focused on the girl standing before him. It had been so long since he had seen a girl as beautiful as she was. "I was admiring your... talents." Klaus walked up to her. The girl didn't move from her spot. He guessed that she was mesmerized too._

 _"Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus held out his hand towards her direction. The girl reached out to shake his hand, but before she could properly introduce herself, a sound was heard from far away. "Hope we run into each other again soon Klaus." The girl smiled and fled the scene, leaving Klaus with the dead body for him to dispose of. Klaus was lost in her eyes the moment they met. A small part of him did hope that he could see her again, and in fact, he did._

* * *

"Back so soon Niklaus?" Elijah asked as Klaus entered through the door. Elijah and the other two realized that there was something noticeably different about Klaus. Rebekah could see it in his brother's eyes because she had seen that look before. "You met a girl Nik?" A smirk spread across her face. Klaus denied that he had encountered a girl earlier that evening. Kol noticed too, but didn't comment on it. He was thinking about finding out who the girl was and winning her heart before Nik does. "Tell us brother, what is on your mind?" Elijah was curious as to why his brother had come home looking as if he was smitten. He hadn't seen that look in a very long time. Klaus kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to answer any questions until he was sure of the girl he had run into was _her_. Everyone knew about his former affairs with a girl because he rarely ever talked about them. "I assure you it's nothing, and all of you are reading my actions the wrong way." Klaus told them before retreating to his room. He closed the door behind him, running through the names inside his head of the girls he had encountered. None of them stood out, except for one. _Her._

Alexandria.


	2. Chapter 2

_New Orleans, Louisiana._

 _"This world, that world. It's all the same to me." Rebekah entered the living room and sat on the couch. "Are we staying here for long Nik?" Klaus entered the room and poured himself a drink. He could tell by the sound of his sister's impatience that she wanted to go venture out and see other places of the world. "Not long dear sister." Klaus reassured her and took a drink from his glass. A knock sounded at the door, but Kol had beaten Klaus to the door. "Were you expecting someone Nik?" Kol raised an eyebrow at his brother. Klaus finished his drink, leaving the main area in order to allow Kol to answer the door. When Kol opened the door, he was met faced to face with a blue-eyed girl. "I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson. Is he home?" The girl asked Kol. Knowing his older brother took no interest in the girl, Kol introduced himself to the girl. The girl smiled as Kol offered his hand out for her to shake, but she wasn't interested in him. "Guess I must be going then." she said. A frown appeared on Kol's face, seeing that the girl wasn't interested in him at all._

 _"Please stay. My brother's occupied at the moment." Rebekah appeared at the door. The girl nodded and entered the home. Kol closed the door behind her, seething with jealousy. He was thinking about what was wrong with the girl. How could she possibly fall for a monster like his brother? In fact, they were in all some way monsters but Klaus was the worst. "I'm Rebekah. You'll have to excuse Kol." she said. The girl nodded and Elijah emerged into the main area. The girl was disappointed that neither of them was Klaus, but she sensed that he was around. She wondered if he was hiding from her, or maybe he wasn't interested in seeing her again. At least that's what she thought after their last encounter with one another. "If you could tell me where Klaus is, I'd like to see him before-"_

 _"Before what?" Klaus interrupted. He descended the stairs and approached her. The girl remained quiet, looking around the room at all of the faces. She wished that she was alone with Klaus. The girl saw that Klaus was searching for answers, but of course he couldn't read minds. "Never mind. I don't want you to look for me." The girl gave a soft smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before exiting the house. Klaus followed her, but she was gone as soon as she walked out the door._

* * *

The following day, Klaus headed to Mystic Grill. There weren't too many people at the Grill yet. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink. "I wouldn't have thought you were a day-drinker." The familiarity of the girl's voice made him smile a bit. Klaus looked over at she had sat down to join him. She had a bit of a pale complexion, but her dark hair complemented her features. "There are many things you may not know about me." Klaus smirked. The girl smiled and ordered herself a drink.

"Why don't you tell me what I don't know?" She raised an eyebrow before taking a drink from her glass. While the two of them conversed, Klaus would occasionally let his eyes move to areas that were visible to the naked eye. Upon observation, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a daylight ring but she had the ability to walk out in the sun and drink blood. Unless she were wearing something else that wasn't a ring. Probably a bracelet or a necklace that could've been hidden underneath her clothing. "A hybrid, huh? What makes you so special?" she asked.

"My blood can heal a vampire bitten by a werewolf." he said. The girl nodded slowly and took another drink, finishing. She got off her stool and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was about to leave when Klaus grabbed her arm, but the girl didn't flinch. She looked into his blue eyes, wondering what he was going to do to her. "At least tell me your name."

"Selina."

* * *

"When are you going to introduce us to this mystery girl of yours?" Rebekah sat down on the couch. Klaus was tired of his siblings constantly asking questions about his love life. He wasn't falling for the girl. He had just met her. He had no intentions of being with her. "At least tell us her name Nik." Kol persisted.

"Why don't you two go into town and ask her yourself?" Klaus left the living room and retreated to his room. Although he couldn't stop thinking about Selina, he could only compare her to the one woman in his life that he allowed himself to let go. Alexandria, he remembered, was a girl full of surprises. She always kept him wondering about what she was going to do next, for she only knew of what was to come. Every hunt they went on together was a slaughter house. She loved the kill as much as he, and the two of them were inseparable. The connection the two had was like no other. It was as if they were meant to be together. At first sight, Klaus had fallen for her. He was too proud to admit that, but Alexandria knew his true feelings for her she was the only girl he ever truly cared for and loved. The thought of letting her go pained him. Klaus could never keep his eyes or his hands off of her. She was an incredible woman. Alexandria was a goddess. She was a vampire, but not as old as he. Klaus had thought she had more grace, more beauty that his own sister. Alexandria was cunning. She was smart. She was above all things, but she wasn't perfect.

In a lot of ways, the two were alike. Parents who wanted them dead. Klaus admired how she got along with anyone who crossed her path, but she would never trust anyone with her secrets. _"Tell me we'll be together again."_ Klaus remembered those words just a week before she had gone. He knew that she didn't give him an answer. He knew of what was to come. He knew that their parade of fun would soon come to an end, but he didn't care. A small part of him believed that she was still out there. A small part of him believed that she would come back for him. Even if she didn't, he still loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus had gone out for another hunt, but it wasn't to run into her any time soon. He was just a bit upset with the fact that she disrupted his hunts. He entered the woods looking for his prey when suddenly again, he ran into her. This time, Selina had blood dripping down the side of her mouth. "We have got to stop running into each other like this." said she. Klaus chuckled lightly, not minding at all. He had only taken a brief glance at her, seeing that her clothes were torn. He wondered if she was a werewolf, but that wouldn't be correct. Werewolves don't drink blood, but he was still unsure of whether or not she was a vampire. Maybe she was and she had gotten into a fight with her prey. He assumed a lot of things, but he wouldn't know the answer unless he asked her. He wasn't ready to ask her just yet. "I see you've managed to make a quick get away." Klaus motioned to her tattered clothes. Selina looked down, not bothering to cover herself up. She didn't mind being looked at. It was quite freeing after all these years of hiding underneath her clothes.

"Well if they weren't so strong, my clothes wouldn't be torn." she said. "Mind walking home with me again Klaus?" Klaus nodded and began walking back with her. To him, Selina was such a radiant beauty. He would've never thought he'd be the one to meet her. Honestly, he thought his brother Kol would've met her instead. Klaus didn't care. There was something about Selina that he enjoyed. Maybe it was her constant cheerful mood. She was so carefree that she didn't seem to care about any problems that could arise. Many weeks had passed. Klaus would walk Selina home every night, whether her clothes were torn or she was fully clothed. They would talk about stories of each other's past, but neither saying too much. One night just before Selina had bid Klaus her goodbye, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Klaus felt it and wondered if Selina had felt it too. "Let's go inside to talk." she suggested. Klaus hesitated, which was a first in a long time. He wondered if she knew the dangers of inviting a vampire into her home. Selina rolled her eyes and pulled him into the house.

Despite not being invited in properly, there was no resistance stopping him from entering the house. Klaus found it odd. It only made him more curious if she really _is_ a vampire. "Do you live alone?" Klaus asked. Selina had closed the door behind them and was heading towards the hallway to her room. She nodded and said that she'll have to change into some clothes. As she walked down the hallway, Klaus entered the living room. His eye caught sight of the picture frame sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He went over and picked it up, looking at it. "Are these your parents?" Selina had entered the room, seeing Klaus pick up the frame.

"Adoptive parents. I uh.. don't really know what happened to my real parents. I don't think they care about me anyways, or they even want me as their daughter any more." Klaus could tell that it was a serious topic and set the frame back down on the table. He wanted to say that he felt bad for her, knowing that his own parents wanted him as good as dead. His so-called 'father' Mikael wanted to kill him since the moment he had found out that his wife, Esther had slept with another man. "I know how you feel." said Klaus. "And might I add, you have a beautiful home."

"Thanks. I've lived here since I was born. Well, I would leave Mystic Falls every now and then. Though, there's no other place in the world like this small town. There's no place I can call home." Klaus nodded, understanding what she had meant. Selina offered him a drink. Klaus allowed her to pour him a glass. Selina walked into the kitchen to pour him a drink while Klaus waited in the living room. He took a seat on the couch. Selina came back with two glasses and handed one of them to him. "Thanks." he smiled. Selina joined him on the couch and took a sip of her drink.

"What about you? Where do you live?" she asked.

"Mystic Falls was our home, and then we ventured down south to New Orleans. We do have a home there, but it's been a while since I've been back there."

"I've never been to New Orleans."

"Maybe one day we shall go together."

She smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that. Do you have any siblings?"

"I happen to have three - an annoyance of a brother named Kol, my darling sister named Rebekah, and the eldest brother, Elijah. Guess you can say they're a handful, but I manage."

"I've always wanted a sister. It's been a life-long wish that has yet to be fulfilled. Maybe you'll introduce me to your siblings someday?" Klaus was more worried about introducing anyone to his siblings, if that. He nodded anyway and told her that when he feels the time is right, he'll introduce her to them. "I should be heading home soon." Klaus stood from the couch and headed towards the door. Selina stood and grabbed his arm that made him stop to look at her.

"Please, stay Klaus."

* * *

The following morning, Klaus awoke to see that Selina wasn't in bed. He sat up and got out of bed. He exited the room and walked down the hallway. He smelled food and saw that Selina was at the stove. "All that hunting worked up an appetite. You want coffee, breakfast?" Klaus sat down at the table as she gave him a serving. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. She proceeded to pour herself a cup and give herself a serving before joining him at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well."

"Good. This is the first time in a long time since I've ever sat down to have a meal with someone." Selina took a bite of her food, which Klaus silently noted in his mind. He was still trying to figure out what she was: vampire or something else, if that something else existed. He wondered if she was a hybrid like he was. "What are you?" The question came out as quick as a bullet shot out of a gun. Klaus noticed that she took a bit of an offense to the question, but she wasn't angered by it.

"You're not the first person to ask me that." She scoffed and took a sip of her coffee. "You're not the first guy either. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fit in? I was born like this. My parents, whoever they were, didn't want me because I wasn't normal. I know what you're probably thinking, and as much as I wish it were true, it isn't. I'm not- I'm not a vampire. I wish I was. I'm a werewolf, but not one if that makes any sense. I drink blood like a vampire, but I turn into a wolf whenever I feel like it." Klaus knew that she had to be a mix of both some how. He wondered if that made her a hybrid.

"Guess you and I are somewhat alike in that hybrid aspect." She looked down at her plate. "I've never told anyone before."

"Your secret is safe with me." Klaus assured her and placed his hand on top of hers, caressing it gently. Selina looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. For some reason, Selina could trust Klaus. She didn't see him as a monster, which is what most people saw him as. She knew what he really wanted and that was to be loved. She could see it in his eyes. "Thank you." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks Klaus had been visiting with Selina and avoiding his siblings' questions when they asked about his whereabouts. He understood why they were asking. "There's something different about you Niklaus." Elijah entered the study. Klaus was seated at his desk. He had poured himself a drink and drank from the glass. He scoffed and told his brother that there was nothing to worry about. "It's a girl, isn't Nik?" Rebekah leaned against the door frame. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She had on a painted smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes and stood from his seat. "It's… none of your business." He exited the room and retreated outside. He decided to head to Mystic Grill. He had hoped that it would help him escape his siblings. He didn't like that they kept butting into his life, constantly asking him questions. He figured that heading to the Grill would clear his mind.

Once he arrived at the Grill, he entered and walked over to the bar. He couldn't stop thinking about Selina. Being around her surely made him feel like a different person. He didn't want to admit that out loud to anyone, especially his siblings. He had been at Mystic Grill for hours. He hardly replied to any messages or calls that he had received. He wasn't ignoring anyone. He just wanted some time to himself to think. "Hey dude, it's almost closing." The bartender approached him. Klaus grabbed the bartender by the collar of his shirt and compelled him to keep the Grill open for another hour. The bartender nodded and retreated to the back of the room. "Mystic Falls sure has changed since the last I was here." Klaus felt his heart sink. The voice sounded familiar to him. The person approached and sat down on the barstool beside him.

Klaus looked over, seeing her bright blue eyes looking back at him. He knew whose eyes they'd belonged to. She had on a painted smile across her pale complexion. All these years Klaus had thought she was dead. He had never heard from her since her departure. After a decade of searching for her, he had decided to give up. He decided to stop looking because he was chasing after a woman who walked out of his life. There was no goodbye. She had just got up and left. "Alexandria." said he. He watched has she grabbed herself a glass and poured a drink.

"You remember. I'm surprised Nik. I thought you'd forgotten all about me." She took a drink, still keeping her eyes on him. Klaus had done the same, not wanting her to get up and leave him all alone again. "Why are you here Alexa?" Alexa had been a nickname that he was fond of calling her when they were together.

Alexa smirked, "Am I not allowed to come home every once in a while? I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from Nik." Like Rebekah and Kol, Alexa had taken it upon herself to call him Nik. She called him Klaus only when she was angry at him, but called him Nik when she was being playful or seductive. Never once had she called him Niklaus, like Elijah. He scoffed, "I wish I did. You left without saying a word."

"You're still upset about that? Nik, I was coming back for you but-"

"But what? There was no one to come in between us Alexa. I- Whatever your intentions are, I'm not interested. You should go." Klaus stood from his seat and headed to the interest. Alexa stood before him.

"Let me explain."

"I don't have time for your stories Alexa." With that being said, Klaus shoved her aside and exited the Grill. Alexa watched him leave with a feeling of sorrow in her heart. She didn't think that her departure would change him. She guessed that after over a century they had not seen each other, Klaus would still have feelings for her. She let out a sigh, knowing that she was wrong. "He's going to wish he hadn't turned you down… Alexandria." Alexa turned her head, meeting with a pair of blue eyes. A smile spread across her face, seeing that it was Kol. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved to see that it was him. "It's been so long Kol. How've you been?"

He shrugged, "I'm doing well. Let's head back to the house. Elijah and Rebekah will be happy to see you're finally home." Alexa nodded and walked with Kol back to the Mikaelson home. They arrived at the Mikaelson home. Elijah had emerged into the main area. He was just about to question Kol, but his eyes landed on Alexa. He was surprised to see her. "Alexandria." Alexa hadn't always heard her full name being said aloud, only by Elijah.

"Hello Elijah… and Rebekah." Rebekah had just descended from the stairs. She went up and gave Alexa a hug. The two of them acted like sisters.

"It's good to see you Alexa. It's about time. Nik-"

"I saw your brother." Alexa pulled away, but everyone could tell by the tone of her voice that their encounter wasn't exactly a happy one. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows and asked Alexa what happened. "I broke his heart Elijah. He's hurting, but he doesn't want to admit it."

"That's Nik for you." Kol sighed.

"I hate to say it, but this is a much better homecoming with the three of you than what Klaus has given me." Alexa walked over to one of the seats and sat down. The others followed, joining her.

"I think he's just surprised that you're here. I mean we all are." said Rebekah. "After all, you did leave him heartbroken."

"Why did you come back?" asked Elijah.

"I came to make amends with him. I still love him Elijah." The door opened and closed. They all stood from their seats to see who had come in. Klaus had arrived home after having been out for all hours of the day and well into the night. He stopped walking when his eyes met Alexa's. "She shouldn't be here." said he.

"I know I'm not welcome here, but-"

"Leave." Klaus wasn't sure if he had made it obvious that he didn't want her here in Mystic Falls, let alone his own home. Alexa nodded and immediately left. Klaus retreated to his room, followed by Elijah and Rebekah. Kol had followed Alexa to make sure that she was safe. "What is wrong with you Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"You hardly gave her a chance to explain herself." added Elijah.

"Fallen for her tricks again I see? Alexa is a smart girl, cunning in fact. She's trying to get you to choose sides." Klaus had only left Mystic Grill to hunt. He did drop by Selina's house for a quick visit, but he headed home immediately afterwards. "I thought we were family."

"Alexa is… was a part of our family Nik." Rebekah couldn't understand why her brother was being stubborn. "She's not forcing us to do anything. Why don't you trust her? Just let her explain herself to you."

"You don't know her as well as I do Rebekah. That girl lies and is full of deceit. She may play her nice-girl role fairly well, but in time she eventually shows the monster within."


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus would spend most of the day with Selina. He would listen to her go on about her history as a hybrid. He was curious to know more about it. He hadn't heard of such a hybrid, nor had he ever came across one like her. He guessed that she was a rare commodity around the area. He wondered if there were any like her. He could listen to her talk for hours upon hours because he was simply lulled by the sound of her voice. He started to grow more fond of Selina, but falling in love wasn't an option. He would cast aside those feelings. It wasn't his intention to fall for her. As much as he hated to admit those feelings for her, a part of him was holding him back. He had failed to admit to his siblings that he thought about Alexa from time to time. He had believed that the lies he said about her would make his siblings believe that she truly was a monster, like him. Though, Alexa wasn't a monster. All she had ever been to him was a kind, young girl.

He remembered the times the two of them had spent together before her departure. He wondered why she had come back after a century. He wondered what her reason was. After all, he had been trying to read her at Mystic Grill. He had given up when she gave him no clues as to why she was in Mystic Falls. "Enough about me, what about you? What makes you the monster you are today?" Selina smirked. The two of them sat outside Mystic Grill with their drinks. Klaus chuckled lightly. He had plenty of stories to tell her, but they had time on their side.

"Well, when you've been hunted down by everyone trying to kill you, you learn a thing or two about trust. You find out who is really on your side and those who are against you. I've been running for years from the man who I call my father." Klaus held the glass in his hand, marveling the dark colored drink. He took a sip, but his eyes managed to catch something else. To the naked human eye, they wouldn't have caught two blue eyes staring back at him. He saw them. He saw _her_. Why was _she_ still around? "Something wrong Klaus?" Selina was about to turn her head, but Klaus placed his hand on hers. He reassured her that it was nothing and that he was probably seeing things. Selina slowly nodded, unsure about whether Klaus was telling the truth. "Would you care to join my family and I for dinner tonight?" asked Klaus.

Selina smiled, "I'd be honored."

* * *

"I don't understand Kol. What did I do to deserve this treatment from him? I know I left. I just want him to understand my reason for leaving him." Alexa sat on the couch and placed her head in her hands. Kol had walked her back to an apartment, which she had been staying at for a few months. Of course she had been out of sight for over a century, but she had decided that it was time to come out of hiding. Kol sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "My brother doesn't _deserve_ you." Alexa looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Nik doesn't see the same person anymore, the person you had once been before leaving him. Elijah, Rebekah, and I - we all believe you. We all believe that it is Nik who has changed and not you."

"I just want to talk to him." Alexa looked down at her hands. "I saw him earlier today with someone, but I left immediately. He knew that I caught him talking to them." Kol had a feeling she was talking about the girl Klaus had encountered weeks before. He didn't know her name either. In fact, Kol had never even met the girl since Klaus had failed to bring her name up during their late night chats. "I think I know who you're talking about. I don't know her name." said he. Alexa didn't find it surprising that Klaus had found someone else to take her place. Guess she figured that it was time for him to move on with someone else. Maybe that's what she needed to do. She remembered vaguely how Kol used to be infatuated with her. A smile spread across her face. Kol took notice and asked her. Alexa shook her head and said, "Just thinking about a way to get Nik to fall in love with me."

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

That evening, everything was set up for dinner. "Nik, there's only four of us. Why do you have an extra plate?" Kol entered the room, followed by Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus explained to them that he had invited someone over for dinner. Elijah and Rebekah exchanged glances while Kol was occupied with his phone. "Is it the girl you met on your hunting trip?" asked Rebekah. As soon as the question left her lips, a knock sounded at the door. Klaus walked to the door and told his siblings to behave themselves. He opened the door and smiled to see Selina standing before him. "Hope I'm not too late." Klaus invited her into his home and closed the door behind them. He led her into the main room where his siblings were waiting for them.

"I'd like you all to meet Selina." Klaus introduced her to his family.

Rebekah cocked her head to one side, glancing at Selina's looks. "Hm, I thought you'd be prettier."

"Rebekah, that's no way to treat our guest." Elijah held out his hand towards Selina's direction. "Excuse my sister, she'll warm up to you. I'm Elijah." Selina nodded as she shook his hand. Shortly after, she was introduced to Kol. Now Kol had been with Alexa earlier before hurrying off to dinner with his family. He could see why Klaus was keeping Selina a secret. The eyes, the hair all resembled Alexa. It was as if they could've been twins. If Alexa had gotten a closer look at Selina, Kol figured that she would be furious. "Glad you could join us. We've been waiting ages to meet you." Kol smiled. They all sat around the dining table. Their meals were served out to them. Rebekah couldn't stop staring at Selina every so often. Even Elijah had thought the resemblance to Alexa was uncanny. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah took a bite of her food.

"I was born and raised here. My real parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby, so I don't know them all too well. I can't imagine living anywhere else." Selina answered.

"What I can't figure out is... why is my brother with you?"

Selina was confused. She glanced over at Klaus and turned her attention to Rebekah. "I don't understand."

"Out of all the girls he could've run into, why you? What makes you so special?"

"Rebekah." Elijah spoke up. He often spoke in a calm manner, mostly. Selina wondered if Klaus' family dinners always resulted in arguments amongst each other. Kol excused himself from the table and asked Selina to join him. Klaus wasn't okay with the idea, but he allowed for Selina to leave with Kol. As the two left, Klaus was left with Elijah and Rebekah. "What are you going on about Rebekah?"

"Doesn't she look like someone to you?"

"Whatever it is you're getting at sister, you're mistaken." Klaus stood from his seat and exited the room. Eventually he met up with Kol and Selina who were talking quietly in the main room. Klaus offered to take Selina home. "It was nice meeting you!" Kol called out to her before she and Klaus had left. The walk back to Selina's house was long, so the two had plenty of time to talk.

"I don't think your family likes me." Selina said.

"They do. They're just taking their time getting warmed up to you. Kol seemed to take an interest in getting to know you." Although he wasn't sure what Selina and Kol had been talking about while he was confronting his siblings.

"Why was your sister asking me those questions?"

"She's drunk." he replied. "I don't want you to worry about anything Selina." Selina was confused, but she decided to let the thought go. They arrived at her house, entering. Selina closed the door behind them. Klaus reached up to touch her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. He reached around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

The next morning, Klaus awoke in Selina's bed with an arm wrapped around her. His phone had been going off for the last five minutes. He had looked over, seeing that it was an unknown number. He reached over and sat up to answer his phone. "I didn't think you'd pick up." Alexa's voice came through on the other end. Klaus looked over to see that Selina was still fast asleep. Quietly he got out of bed and put on his underwear. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to talk Klaus."

"And we're talking this very moment."

"In person. Meet me at the town square. Noon. Don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus had changed his clothes. "Where are you going?" Selina had opened her eyes, seeing that he was fully dressed. He told her that he had planned to meet with an old family friend. He bid her goodbye and left immediately. He wondered about what Alexa was planning in her devious little head. He knew that she had to be up to something. Why else would she want to meet him alone? Around noon, he waited in the town square. He saw her before she had spotted him. "We're alone now. Why do you need to talk to me?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Alexa sat down on the bench. Klaus had joined her, still waiting for her answer.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot Nik. I want to tell you my reason for leaving you without any goodbye." she said. "While I was in New Orleans during the time we met, I ran into some bad people and I had to run. I wish that I had told you then. I did go back, but you and your family had left. For over a century, I have been looking for you. I had no one else. I was alone, scared. A few times I thought about killing myself, but that wasn't the best way to go. I mean, what is? Nik, I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you might think that I'm saying this to make you feel sorry for me. I don't really need your sympathy. I just need you to understand what I had to do."

"I could've protected you Alexa." Alexa had a feeling he was going to say that. She smiled a bit and looked down at her hands. She shook her head and told him that it would've been to late to save her even if he tried. She wanted to bring up about the girl she had seen yesterday with Klaus. Kol had called her last night to tell her that Klaus had invited the girl over for a family dinner, but he added that it didn't turn out the way it should've. "I'm not staying in Mystic Falls for long if that's what you're wondering about." Klaus would've been relieved to know Alexa was leaving. Yet, that small part of him actually wanted her to stay. His feelings for Selina conflicted with his past feelings for Alexa. He did try to forget about Alexa. She still had a hold on his heart after a century of being away from him. "Well good. No one wants you here." said he.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Then tell me to leave Nik." She looked into his eyes. She was testing him to see if he would compel her. She knew that he would compel most people but never those he cared about. She knew that compulsion was one of the ways he would manipulate people into doing what he wanted. During the time when they were together, Klaus never compelled her. She knew that as one of the Originals, Klaus could compel vampires just as easy as compelling humans or werewolves. She wondered why he never compelled her to forget him, to forget the memories the two of them shared together. Klaus looked into her eyes. He had no desire to compel her to leave. It wasn't his intention to compel her to forget that they ever met.

* * *

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _"Why didn't you compel her to forget brother?" Rebekah asked just moments after Alexa had left their family forever. Klaus had his back turned towards his family. He was facing away from them. He didn't dare look at their expressions. He was still upset with the fact that Alexa left without an exchange of words. "I want her to remember us. I want her to remember what we had and what we shared in the short period of time of knowing each other." Klaus turned to his siblings, who all stood before him._

 _"Why her? What makes her so different Niklaus?" questioned Elijah. Klaus wasn't ready to tell them about his feelings that he had towards Alexa. He was in love with her. His family treated her like their own. Alexa had fit right in with the four of them. She had qualities like no other. Klaus saw that his family were fond of her, just like he was. "Alexa is family. Always and forever." replied Klaus._

* * *

"Never." He shook his head and looked away for a moment. Whenever he looked into Alexa's eyes, he could see the innocence they held. Yet, he saw past her innocence. He knew the kind of person Alexa was and probably still is. "If you want to leave, that is up to you Alexa." Alexa didn't leave him. She reached out and touched his hand. This gesture surprised Klaus a bit. He wasn't expecting for her to do so.

"Stay with me Nik."

"What?"

"We can go anywhere in the world. We don't have to live in Mystic Falls." Klaus pulled his hand away. He stood and told her that he wasn't falling for her tricks. Alexa looked at him, confused. She stood up and asked, "What tricks Nik? I have nothing to hide."

"I know what you're doing Alexa."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Go home, leave. Don't ever come back here. If I ever see you, I will rip out your heart before you even have a chance to run away."

"You told me-"

"I know what I said, and I take it back. You know the right words to get what you want. You make me fall for you one minute and the next you leave without a word."

Alexa slapped him across the face. "If you think my only intention is to sleep with you, you're wrong Nik. I come back home thinking that we could be together again, but I see that you've changed. It is not me who's a monster. It's _you_. I made mistakes and none that I regret. Now, I guess I regret ever coming back here. Goodbye Nik." With that being said, Alexa walked away from him. Klaus stood there, watching her leave.

That evening, Klaus had come home. He didn't pass by Selina's house. He didn't want to see her because she would only remind him of _her_. He ignored her calls and text messages. He didn't want to explain himself to her, not yet. "How'd your talk go with Al-"

"Don't mention her name to me." Klaus interrupted Kol. He headed upstairs and closed the door behind him. Kol exchanged glances with Elijah and Rebekah. They were all thinking the same thing. Who should be the one to talk to their brother? Klaus was in his room. He heard a knock at the door. Rebekah entered the room when she didn't hear an answer from her brother. Klaus turned around, surprised that it was his baby sister who decided to talk to him. "I was expecting Elijah."

Rebekah scoffed, "Elijah figured that you've heard enough advice from him. Besides, what _you're_ dealing with is a girl problem. I figure that you need my help and not theirs." She sat down on the bed and faced her brother. "So tell me Nik, what happened between you and your ex-girlfriend?"

"She's always looking for a fight."

"Is that so brother? I don't believe you. All she's ever wanted was to reconcile with you and you turned your back on her."

"She did the same to me Rebekah. How can you feel sympathy for her? She's a-"

"A monster? Nik, you are one too. Have you realized that yet? The only reason why we haven't left you is because you're family. Family is _supposed_ to stick together. You weren't one when you were with her. You fought with her and she fought back. She's one of the few people I know who can tolerate you. Don't you realize that letting her go is the worst mistake you're ever going to make?"

"What about Selina? You and Elijah seem to be skeptical about her. Kol seems to be fond of her."

"We weren't being skeptical. We're just surprised that Selina happens to look a lot like your ex. Oh, now I get why you're with her. You're still in love with Alexa, aren't you? Yet, I assume you also have feelings for Selina as well." Klaus shook his head, not wanting to believe a single word that was coming out of his sister's mouth. He just didn't want to admit that she was right. His phone rang and saw Selina's name appear on the screen. "Selina-"

"Hello Nik."

"Alexa. Why do you have Selina's phone?"

"Kol told me everything I needed to know about your new girlfriend." Klaus was going to have to deal with Kol later but driving a dagger through his brother's heart wasn't the problem. "She's a beautiful girl Nik. I see why you've fallen for her."

"Let me speak to her."

"She's a bit tied up at the moment."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I could compel her and tell her to forget you. She'll be better off not knowing who you are, or better yet I could just... kill her."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would. I would rather see you suffer through the pain of losing someone you care about all over again. I have been keeping a close eye on you Klaus. The night the two of you met and while you were talking with her at Mystic Grill, I was there. You were too busy chatting up a storm that you hardly noticed my presence. Oh and by the way, you have until midnight to save your precious werewolf."


	7. Chapter 7

_"What are you going to do Alexa?" Kol repeated his question. He and Alexa were at her apartment. He wasn't sure what Alexa was plotting against his brother. He was a bit confused as to why she wanted to make Klaus fall for her again. He told her that he had to leave, but he'll be back later that night after dinner. During dinner while Klaus was in the dining area with Elijah and Rebekah, Kol led Selina in to the main area to talk to her. He wanted to get to know her a little bit better. "I see why my brother's so smitten with you." he smiled._

 _"Why do you say that?" she asked._

 _"You're beautiful. There haven't been many girls in Nik's life that he's brought home to meet his family. I mean who'd want to meet people like us. I think he's afraid of the fact that they could plot against us. So, exactly what are you?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Don't lie to me. What are you? What makes you so special?"_

 _"I barely even know you. I don't trust you."_

 _"You don't have to." Kol looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you are."_

 _"I'm a werewolf that also drinks blood, but I'm no vampire." Selina wasn't sure as to why she had said her secret out loud to Klaus' brother. She wasn't sure how he was able to persuade her into telling him a secret that she had only told Klaus about. Klaus entered the main room, offering to take Selina home. "It was nice meeting you!" Kol called out after the two of them had left. As soon as they had left, he was about to head out before Rebekah called out his name._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Out. I can't just stay cooped up in my own home Rebekah." Rebekah glowered at him but let him carry on with whatever he was planning on doing. Kol closed the front door behind him and headed off to meet Alexa at Mystic Grill. He sat down with her at a table. "So how was dinner with Klaus' girlfriend?" asked Alexa._

 _"Eventful, I'll tell you that much. It seems as though Rebekah doesn't take a liking to her, compares Selina to you in the beauty department."_

 _"Selina's her name? What else did you find out about this girl?"_

 _"She's a werewolf that drinks blood like us, but she's not immortal. I could tell just by the sound of her heart beating."_

 _"You think wolfsbane will affect her?" Kol shrugged. He hadn't heard of Selina's kind of species before. Neither of the two had ever dealt with someone like Selina before. Alexa suggested that they try both vervain and wolfsbane to see if Selina would have a reaction to either both or one of the two. "What if you fail to make Nik fall for you?" He raised an eyebrow, carefully watching her reaction._

 _"We'll have to do some persuasion, maybe take her hostage."_

 _"You're planning to kill her? Alexa, you're trying to win Nik back. This is not how you do it."_

 _"Then what do you propose we do?"_

* * *

After Alexa's brief meeting with Klaus, she had met up with Kol who had acquired the address to Selina's home. It was that same evening that Alexa had gone to Selina's house. She wanted to see the girl for herself. Klaus had never explained as to why this Selina person was so important to him. She arrived at the house and knocked on the door. She heard the sound of shuffling feet and the door unlocking. Within a few seconds, she was face to face with Selina. The two of them had the same hair and eye color. They practically looked alike. "So you're the girl Nik is in love with." Alexa said.

"Who are you?" asked Selina.

Alexa smiled, "Alexandria."

"How do you know Klaus?"

"Let's just say he's an old family friend. I was in the neighborhood and my phone died. Mind if I come in and use yours?" Selina nodded, inviting Alexa into the house. She closed the door behind Alexa. She went upstairs to get her phone, but as soon as she came back down after retrieving it, Alexa knocked her out. The phone fell to the floor. Immediately, she sedated Selina with as much vervain and wolfsbane she had carried with her. She chained and tied down Selina to a chair, hoping they would hold her. She picked up the phone and made her one phone call. She said exactly what she needed to say to Klaus to make him mad. After their conversation, she hung up the phone. Selina had finally woken up. "Good, you're not dead... yet." Alexa said.

Selina struggled in her seat but decided to give up. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want your pretty little heart ripped out of your chest and sent immediately to Klaus' front door." Alexa leaned against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest. "Knowing Klaus, he either might come alone or with the calvary. Since it's me he's dealing with, he might as well come alone."

"I don't understand why you want to kill me."

"You don't get it, do you? Pathetic. You werewolves disgust me. I hate that Klaus has you. I _am_ the jealous type. Maybe instead of killing you, I'll kill him and then we both won't get to be with the hybrid we love."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Klaus is a monster. All he's ever done is ruin people's lives. He kills for the fun of it all. He's changed ever since I left him."

"Why did you leave him?" Before Alexa could answer, she was pinned against the wall. Klaus' hand was wrapped around her throat. Alexa wrapped her hands around his wrist, trying to move his hand away from her throat. "I thought I told you to leave. Apparently, you never listen. Guess I'll just have to end you."

"Then why don't you do it already?" Alexa didn't come to Mystic Falls with the intention to fight Klaus. "Mr Big Bad Wolf is all talk and no bite. Did you suddenly go soft?" Klaus let her go, having enough of her sass. He demanded that Alexa untie Selina before he rips out her heart. Alexa took Klaus' hand and held it to her chest, right over the location of her heart. "I dare you. You won't do it." She wasn't going to fight, but she wasn't going to back down either. She had enough of Klaus. She missed the old Klaus-the one who loved her and that there was nobody who could ever take her place. Klaus pinned her against the wall with his hand still resting on her chest. Selina hadn't said a word. Instead, she was watching the two exes fight with one another. Then she watched Klaus press his hand into Alexa's chest.

Alexa could feel his hand around her heart, gripping it but he didn't move. Her breathing shortened as he kept his hand there. "If you do it now, you should know that I died loving you Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus removed his hand from her chest. Alexa gasped and dropped to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the floor. Klaus bent down and reached out to lift her head with his bloody hand. "Leave Mystic Falls. Come back in five years and I promise we will cross paths again. For now, you must forget me and my family. You must forget everything that has happened here. Forget the reason why you ever came to Mystic Falls. Forget that you were ever in love with me. Forget every memory we've ever shared until I allow you to remember. " That was the first time Klaus ever compelled Alexa. He watched her get up and leave the house. _I will always love you Alexandria._ He thought quietly to himself.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Selina asked once she was released from the rope and chain. Klaus sat down on the couch with her after washing his hand clean of Alexa's blood. "She's better off meeting somebody new. If she comes back in five years without anyone, then I will know that we are meant to be. For now, I have you all to myself. We don't have to deal with my jealous ex-girlfriend." he smirked. Selina smiled and nodded. She leaned in and kissed his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"You let her go, just like that Nik?" Kol asked. Klaus and Selina were sitting in the main area. "You indeed are a monster." He took a sip from his glass and sat down in one of the chairs. Rebekah couldn't believe what her own brother had done to the love of his life. Elijah was, as usual, disappointed in Klaus for having to compel the one girl he believed would bring the old Klaus back. "How are you okay with all of this?" asked Selina. Klaus didn't like talking about his ex-girlfriend in front of people he compelled her to forget about. Why would he even want his old self back? It was over a 1000 years ago. He was just a man, dealing with a werewolf curse before becoming a hybrid. "Are you all going to keep asking about my ex-girlfriend? Maybe I should compel you all to forget." The only person he _could_ compel was Selina. The fact that she had some information about Alexandria slightly bothered him. Why is he the monster? Is it because he had chosen Selina over Alexa? Is it because he felt that Alexa deserved someone better than he? "Why didn't you just stake her? It could've been easier." suggested Kol.

"Maybe you should've left with her Kol. It seems as though you enjoy her company so much that you can't stop talking about her." Klaus was annoyed. He stood and left the room. He couldn't understand why they were so concerned about Alexa's well-being. He didn't care, or he thought he didn't. Compelling Alexa was for her own good. He would've done the same with Selina. "You still care about her, don't you?" Selina entered Klaus' room. She saw that he was standing out on the balcony. She had accepted the fact that Klaus may or may not have feelings for his former love. She knew that Alexa had left him torn. She could see his true pain every time she looked into his eyes. Although Klaus tried to cover up that pain thinking he could hide it, he knew that someone would notice. "Letting her go would be easier than keeping her here." said he.

"Isn't Mystic Falls her home?"

"It was..."

* * *

 _Chicago (1922)_

 _Klaus and Rebekah have both been running for decades from Mikael. They resided in Chicago, hopefully they'd be safe from him. He had been watching as Stefan Salvatore flirt with Rebekah. Just about a week before the night he and Rebekah had been found out, a woman crossed paths with him. He couldn't recognize her, but she looked familiar. "I've seen you before." Klaus told the girl. The girl looked at him in confusion. She wasn't sure why this strange man was talking to her. Although, she did think that she had met him somewhere before but she was unsure of where. "You must mistake me for someone else. I'm sorry." said she. Klaus concluded that she was right and immediately left the girl._

 _Klaus wasn't sure if he'd see that girl again. Her name kept escaping him. He swore to himself that he had encountered her years before. It almost seemed like yesterday when he first met the girl. Was it New Orleans? He shook his head of the thought, still not knowing whether or not it was the same girl he had seen there. Chicago was a large city, full of diverse races. How was he going to remember the face of a girl he had just encountered? Again while he was walking through the streets, the girl was there. He wondered if she lived here or if she was from another city. It was then at that very instant, he remembered her name. "Alexandria." He appeared in front of the girl. Alexa looked up at him, unsure of how he had gotten to her so quickly._

 _"Nik? How did you- Wait, that was you?"_

* * *

Klaus failed to mention that he did encounter Alexa before she arrived in Mystic Falls. It was in Chicago 1922. He kept the secret from his family and told them lies that the two of them had never crossed paths since her departure in New Orleans. He explained to Selina that Alexa would always turn up in the same city or town he was in. "You could sense her?" Selina asked. Klaus shook his head and told her that he would happen to see a glimpse of her face. Alexa wasn't the easiest person to miss. He could even spot her a mile away. Selina could tell that Klaus _still_ had feelings for Alexa. It was the tone of his voice when he talked about her. His love for Alexa had ever grown stronger since her departure. When he compelled her, he thought he'd finally be free from her but it only made matters worse. Somehow, a part of Klaus still wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold Alexa in his arms once more and feel her body pressed against him. She had a distinct scent that he couldn't forget. Somehow the two of them were meant to be together. Alexa was his and only his.

As weeks turned into months and months into years, the thought of Alexa still crossed his mind. What was it about the girl that made him long for her? He wasn't the kind of man to chase after a girl. Alexa wasn't just a girl, not to him. She was a woman, independent and smart. Selina noticed something was bothering him for the years the two have spent together. "You should go." said Selina. Klaus couldn't understand why she was allowing for him to go. He hadn't really planned on searing for Alexa. He had already given up the day he compelled her to leave. Klaus shook his head, not wanting to leave Selina. But she insisted on letting him go. "I'm worried about you." Selina reached up and touched his cheek gently, softly caressing it with her thumb. Klaus nodded as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. After the gesture, Klaus left.

Klaus hadn't seen his siblings in years and wondered if they were beginning to hate him already. He arrived home only to discover that both Kol and Elijah had left Mystic Falls. Rebekah had told Klaus that she wasn't sure whether their brothers were going to come back. "Last I heard Elijah's New Orleans working out some business arrangement." she added. "It's good to see you again brother. It's been five years."

"Good to know that you've missed me sister." Klaus gave Rebekah a brief hug. "Anything else I've missed when I was gone."

Rebekah shook her head, "No nothing. Mystic Falls has been quiet as usual." Klaus had decided to go off on a hunt. It had been a while since had last drank from a vein. That night he had gone out, figuring that there may be joggers on the path near his home. He spotted someone, but before he had the chance to, he was pinned against the tree. Obviously it caught him off guard. When the person stood before him in full view, he saw her blue eyes. "Alexandria." he whispered. It was barely audible to any human, but it was loud enough for her to release her grip. Alexa furrowed her eyebrows together, curious as to how the man who stood before her knew her name. "Who are you?"

"Just a mere stranger who happened to cross paths with a beautiful lady." he responded. Alexa nodded slowly as she turned and began to walk away from him. Klaus followed behind her, wondering what she would do next. Alexa stopped and faced to confront him, but Klaus' eyes met hers. "Now you remember." Every memory that was compelled away flooded into Alexa's mind. One blink and she recognized the man before her.

"Nik." A smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Klaus placed his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. She pushed him against a nearby tree and began to take off his jacket. She proceeded by taking off her shirt with Klaus doing the same. He lifted her in his arms, pinning her against another tree. Alexa unbuttoned his pants as Klaus ripped her underwear from underneath her skirt. She felt him ease into her and remembering the night the two of them had once shared together. When they ended, Alexa had found the two of them lying on the ground with their bodies pressed up against each other. "Nik, I know the decision you're going to have to make is difficult. I think you should be with her."said Alexa.

"Selina isn't the woman I love Alexa. It's you."


	9. Chapter 9

Failing to believe Klaus, Alexa wasn't sure whether or not that he was telling the truth. She knew that he was in love with Selina as well. She would've never thought that Klaus would love to girls at once — two girls who look similar to one another. Why would Klaus all of a sudden speak out about his feelings for her, his first love? The two of them lying naked in the forest. Alexa was questioning their situation. She stood and started to get dressed. She thought that Klaus is only wanting to make up for the lost years, the years she had spent trying to forget about him. "It seems like you want us to start over Nik." After those words escaped her lips, Klaus stood up to get dressed. He had a confused expression on his face. He didn't want to start over with her. He wanted to continue from where they left off all those years ago. "If you're seeing someone else-"

"There's no one else." Alexa interrupted. Klaus felt that she was indeed hiding something from him. _Was_ she seeing some one else? Only one person he could think of on the spot, his brother Kol. He remembered how distraught Kol was after finding out Alexa had left them over a century ago. He knew his brother cared for Alexa, more than he. "Are you seeing Kol?" Alexa was a bit offended by this. She and Kol were close, but she could never imagine seeing him more than a brother figure. She had known for years about Kol's infatuation with her, but she would disregard it. She knew that Kol would give anything to date her, be with her. She had always seen Kol as a bit of a womanizer. His ways and how he treats women would never change. She wasn't sure if she would be the one to change him. "I'm smart enough not to be with another Mikaelson, not after being with you and seeing how you treat me." Klaus took offense by this statement, but nonetheless, he understood where she was coming from. He and his family were a bit extreme at times. There were low points where he hated his own family and having them around was a hinderance in his plans. "It's Elijah you should be worried about." she joked.

Klaus rolled his eyes because he missed the way she would tease him. She had known of his love triangle with Elijah all those years ago, how the brothers fell for a woman named Tatia, and how it almost tore the two of them apart. Of course they saw past that and were reunited as brothers once more. Klaus remembered the very first night they met and upon seeing her, he knew that she would fit right in with their family. Rebekah loved her like a sister and Elijah as well. "It's been five years Nik. Our tirade of fun has ended. You should move on to another. I think you deserve someone like Selina."

"You can't leave me again." This time, Klaus had meant it. He would lie to others, but never to Alexa. He couldn't bear the thought of deceiving her. Whenever he thought about lying to her, it pained him inside. "I compelled you to leave the first time. I'm not doing it again. I can't stand to watch you go. I need you with me." Alexa reached up and touched his cheek softly to caress it with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed his lips before pulling away. She did hate to leave him like this. "Run with me Nik." Klaus had heard her since he did not ask for her to repeat the question. The two of them disappearing together? The two of them both becoming a myth that would told for many years to come. "Why should I leave when you can come with me?"

"Stay here in Mystic Falls, or maybe New Orleans."

"What?"

"Alexa, I've loved you for over a hundred years. To think that only five years ago, I met a girl who proved to me that she was different than other women who have been in my life. When I look at her, I see you."

"You have to think what's best for your future Nik. I'm not the girl in that future and we both know it. She reminds you of me, the me that you met in the past. I've changed since then. I need you to set me free." Klaus was conflicted. A part of him wanted to move on and be with Selina, but the other part wanted to be with Alexa. He didn't want to believe that she was ready to let go. It was obvious that he wasn't. His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. When he picked up, Selina was on the other end. "Klaus, it's your brother, Kol." Alexa had heard the voice loud and clear. Before Klaus could utter a response, Alexa was gone. He hung up his phone after his conversation with Selina. He followed Alexa and wondered if she knew where his brother was. He followed her for miles, neither of them stopping. Days have passed when they arrived at their destination. New Orleans? "I know you've been following me Nik." Alexa said as the two began to walk through the crowd of people.

Klaus walked beside her. "Where's Kol?"

"Home." Alexa replied, leading him to the house. Klaus entered the house with her, following her into the room where his brother resided. Kol emerged from the bathroom to see both Klaus and Alexa. "Why didn't you come home?" Klaus asked.

"It's been five years Nik. You've been gone for far too long. We've figured that it's best you come home to us." Rebekah and Elijah appeared behind the two of them. Klaus looked at all of them before looking at Alexa. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was left out of the loop. His siblings had done what he would do. "Our home is here. It was never in Mystic Falls." Alexa reached up and touched his cheek.

"But Sel-"

"We've compelled her to forget you. The phone call was just a recording brother." Rebekah interrupted. "Selina is a very nice girl, but we all know that you'll ruin her life too."

"If you really loved her, you would've stayed in Mystic Falls." added Elijah. "It's clear that you still have feelings for Alexandria. We can all see that Niklaus."

"Besides, Alexandria makes a much better sister." Rebekah smiled. His own family plotting against him. Klaus knew that his family held a bit of a grudge against him since he was the one who placed the daggers into their hearts and left them desiccating in their coffins. Guess he was a bit impressed. "Nik, I'm not running this time unless you want to come with me." Alexa said. Klaus looked at his family and looked at Alexa. He didn't like the fact that she had lied right to his face, but it didn't take him long to realize that she had been the woman for him all along.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue - Many Years Later...

Although Mystic Falls had been the place where my family and I have been created into the beings we are today. Of course, I was the hybrid. We have been running for centuries from our father Mikael. Both he and our mother, Esther have had intentions on killing us all. To them we were abominations. It is because of us, more vampires from our lines have been created. I'm sure there are hundreds, thousands of them scattered all over the world. Some of them were our friends, and others were our enemies. I do know one thing for sure. My family and I will always be together, no matter the person that tries to get in between us. Every so often, I would visit the small town of Mystic Falls. Something about it brings about a calmness. As much as I would love to watch all the people die, I can't fathom taking over their home. I have found a new home, here in New Orleans. My family and I have a house here. We live together in harmony with some of the people in the city. Some of them know of who we are because we have made a name for ourselves here.

I have the house here to myself while my siblings are away. Simply they enjoy traveling, but they always come back. I look at the artwork that I have created. Painting is quite relaxing in a way. "Do you ever think about starting an art gallery Nik?" Her voice rang out. Of course, I was busily painting in the living room. I set my brush down and turned towards the voice. Alexa stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking radiant as ever. Her light blue eyes contrasted with her dark black hair and porcelain skin. Every single day I have grown to love this woman, more than any other I have been with. I walked over and greeted her with a loving kiss. "My artwork isn't—"

"I love it Nik. You are truly such a talented artist. I'm sure people would love to see it on display." Alexa and I had the entire place to ourselves for once. We have been living in New Orleans for over a hundred years. Time to us is nothing because to us, it is eternity. The scope of New Orleans has definitely changed. Now we are dealing with a new generation who have yet to discover the history of this city and its secrets. "We'll see Alexa." I smiled. "First, I have something I want to give to you since it is your birthday." Alexa had always refused my gifts to her. That, or she would lie directly to my face and say that she despises them. Later on, I find that she actually keeps the gifts that I give to her. This girl was unpredictable. Yet, I would fall more in love with her each an every day. I told her to close her eyes. When she did, I took out the painting I had painted for her months ago and waited until the right time to give it to her. "If it's another painting Nik-"

"Trust me, you'll like this one." I interrupted with a smile. I held it in front of her and told her to open her eyes. The reaction on her face was what I had anticipated. I could instantly tell that she had fallen in love with it. She took the portrait from me and admired it. "My god, I don't know what to say. Nik, it's beautiful." Her bright blue eyes sparkled when her smile widened. Seeing her happy was what I've always wanted for her. It was the same exact smile I had fallen in love with since the day we had first met. I don't think I'll ever forget about that night. "Just like you love." I smiled. Alexa leaned the painting against the wall before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. I pulled away, "There's something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a long time. I haven't felt this way about any woman before that I've ever met in my life. Before meeting you, I didn't think I could've felt any more lonely. I thought I had everything I ever wanted: being able to live forever and having my family by my side, at times. Though, I was wrong. There have been a few times when I have fallen in love with a girl, but none like you.

"When we met, you mainly kept to yourself about a lot of things. There was something about you that I just had to know more. I had to know about this beautiful woman that I have laid eyes on. The feeling was instant, but I never thought you'd fall for someone like me. I was a monster. I was just a name that everyone seemed to run away from in fear. Yet, I didn't care for many. When you walked into my life, everything changed. You gave me hope that there's a possibility I could change my ways. You were the only person that I know who probably didn't care about whether or not I was a monster. You saw past the harsh exterior, but when you left, I felt that I wasn't worthy of your love. Without you, I am not myself. I am lost. I don't think I can ever live without you. These past hundred years that we have lived together, I see the world differently now and it's all thanks to you. You are the one person I want to spend eternity with. Although we may not be able to grow old or have kids, I want to let you know that you are a part of my life and I want to be a part of yours." I had gotten down on one knee and took her hand. I watched her reaction carefully. It was as if she had been waiting for this moment for a long time, but of course, I wanted to be sure of when the right moment would come. I took out the ring and held out to her. "Alexandria, will you marry me?"

She answered, "Yes."

* * *

The End


End file.
